kickbuttowskifandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Disney XD
Disney XD (lido como Disney Ex Di) é uma rede de televisão por cabo e satéliteestadunidense com versões por vários países, de propriedade da The Walt Disney Company. A programação da rede é de crianças e adolescentesthumb|O Logotipo do Disney XD, é usado desde 13 de fevereiro de 2009 da idade de 4 á 14 anos. O sinal também está disponível em HD pelo canal Disney XD HD. Foi lançado em 13 de fevereiro de 2009 nos EUA em substituição ao Toon Disney. Disney XD vai ao ar com o seu conteúdo original, como Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê, Zeke e Luther, Kickin 'It, I'm in the Band, Par de Reis e alguns programas populares do Disney Channel, como The Suite Life on Deck e Phineas e Ferb, assim como alguns filmes feitos para a TV. Ele é oferecido com áudio em espanhol, quer através de um canal separado como parte de um pacote de língua espanhola de rede vendido por cabo e provedores de satélite ou uma faixa de áudio em separado, com a opção SAP, dependendo do sistema. O canal também oferece um serviço de vídeo-on-demand para o sistema digital por cabo e assinantes de IPTV, oferecendo programação gratuita. História 'Fox Kids (1990-2002)' O canal começou como Fox Kids, e pertencia a Fox Entertainment Television desde 08 setembro de 1990. A rede viveu para ser o mais antigo bloco de televisão infantil / rede, ao lado de Nickelodeon, e conseguiu ter elevadas classificações ao longo de sua execução. Transmitido alguns animes, séries e desenhos animados como Três Espiãs Demais! , A Família Addams , X-Man , Kirby , Sonic X e outros. Em 2002 foi vendida para a The Walt Disney Company e substituído pelo Jetix. 'Jetix (2004-2009) ' Depois Fox Kids, foram vendidos a The Walt Disney Company em 2002, o canal Jetix foi chamado desde 04 de setembro de 2004. Transmitido algumas charges do atual Disney XD, como Yin Yang Yo! , Phineas e Ferb ,Pucca , Kid vs Kat , etc e outros desenhos animados e animes das Crianças como a velha raposa, Sonic X ,Digimon , Power Rangers , etc Teve sucesso nos primeiros anos, mesmo difícil em 2009, o público falled muito e foi extinto e substituído pela Disney XD. Disney XD do início Desde Jetix foi extinto, o mais novo canal Disney XD é, um spin-off da Disney Channel, o canal vai ao ar na maior parte da série de acção orientados para crianças de televisão animada, com alguma programação de ação ao vivo e filmes destinados a idade espectadores sexo masculino, 6 a 14. Foi lançado em 13 de fevereiro de 2009 e ainda está no ar. Popularidade Disney XD começou com alguns shows antigos, como Aaron Stone . E então começou a nova série como Uma Banda Lá em Casa , Zeke e Luther e outros. Estas séries contribuiram para a popularidade do canal crescer. Em 2010, eles estrelaram Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê. Estes desenhos animados fez a audiência do canal crescer ainda mais, por causa da originalidade. Na verdade, Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê é o mais popular eo mais novo desenho animado no canal. Em 2010 eles também estrelaram par de reis , uma serie com Mitchel Musso de Hannah Montana e Doc Shaw de Suite Life On Deck. Em 2011, eles estrelaram Peter Punk , uma série argentina que também está ajudando na popularidade da série. Programação O canal conta com séries originais Disney XD e reprises de séries antigas do Disney Channel, como The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (noBrasil, Zack e Cody: Gêmeos em Ação, e em Portugal, Hotel Doce Hotel: As aventuras de Zack e Cody) nos Estados Unidos. Já no Brasil, além das séries originais Disney XD, támbem é apresentando animes como Beyblade Metal Fusion e Digimon pertencentes ao Cartoon Network nos EUA. Em 2012 támbem estreará novas séries como, Lab Rats, Tron: A série, e entre outras novidades. Séries atuais *Just Kidding: Zoeira *Slugterrâneo *Randy Cunningham: Ninja Total *Hulk e os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H *Cara, esse fantasma é meu! *Crash & Bernstein *Motorcity *Lab Rats *Kaijudô Séries antigas *Zeke & Luther (15 de junho de 2009 - 2012) *I'm in the Band (27 de novembro de 2009 - 2012) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (13 de fevereiro de 2010 - 2013) *Par de Reis (22 de setembro de 2010 - 2012) *Aaron Stone (13 de fevereiro de 2009 - 30 de julho de 2010) *Peter Punk (2011 - presente) Filmes originais *Skyrunners (27 de novembro de 2009) Co-produções Disney XD *Jimmy Two-Shoes (13 de fevereiro de 2009 - presente) *Kid vs. Kat (13 de fevereiro de 2009 - presente) Séries/Desenhos curtos *SportsCenter High-5 *Next X *Team Smithereen *Marvo the Wonder Chicken *Robodz *The Secret Life of Suckers *Wipeout Moments *Winter Wipeout Moments *Run, Alien, Run! *''Como Irmãos'' Galeria do Disney XD 185px-Fox-kids.png|Logotipo da Fox Kids. Usado em 1990 á 2002. 185px-Jetix.png|Logotipo Jetix. Usado de 2004 á 2009. 180px-Disney-XD.png|Logo do Disney XD. Desde 2009 até presente. Categoria:Canais Categoria:Artigos do Mundo Real